1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to mechanical technology, and more particularly to a wall-mounted device having configurable locations from multiple orientations.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, televisions (TVs) are designed to be lighter and thinner. Not only the visual experience is great, but also the space may be saved. With such design, a better option is to mount the TVs on the wall due to the weight of the TVs. However, some problems may arise, such as:
1. With respect to traditional wall-mounted structure, a fixing frame is fixed on the wall, and the TV is then mounted on the fixing frame. With such configuration, the location of the TV cannot be easily adjusted. Better visual experience cannot be obtained when the location of the sofa and the TV wall are not aligned or when the location of the viewer has been changed.
2. The TV may not be totally embedded within the wall due to the heavy weight and thickness of the traditional wall-mounted structure.
3. Conventionally, the relative location of the TVs and the wall-mounted structure are configured in advance, and then the wall-mounted structure is fixed on the wall. Afterward, the TV is mounted. Users may not be able to adjust the relative location of the TV and the wall-mounted structure.
In regard to such conventional wall-mounted structure, only the location along the horizontal direction may be configured, which results in limitations. It can be understood that such wall-mounted structure not only can install computers, but also the flat display panels.